The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a vehicle wheel.
In its more specific aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a vehicle wheel, especially although not exclusively for commercial vehicles. This vehicle wheel is equipped with a rim for mounting thereon a pneumatic tire whose tire beads are positioned at the radial inner circumference of an outer-situated or outer-lying rim part and each of these tire beads are retained in an associated groove of the rim. This rim is fixingly connected with an attachment or fastening flange.
Such type of vehicle wheel is known from the German Patent Publication No. 3,410,048, published Sept. 19, 1985, and cognate with U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,662, granted Dec. 23, 1986. With this vehicle wheel, for the mounting of the tire there are required, as viewed in cross-section, large recesses for the reception of the tire beads. Consequently, there are required clamping rings for the retention or holding of the tire beads. These clamping rings are held on centering seats of the rim with the aid of appropriate attachment or fastening means such as, for example, threaded bolts or screws or a snap ring. This rim design requires a great deal of technical knowledge about its construction and the exercise of great care when mounting the tire. The manufacture of such rims requires a large number of processing operations or steps and their production is very costly.